1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for efficiently providing a history of accessed contents such as web pages or files.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional functions besides the basic call function. For example, mobile terminals now allow users to access web sites/web pages, view and play multimedia contents, etc. However, information provided about accessed web sites/web pages is limited in nature, which results in an inconvenience to the user.